


Lets Make A Baby

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Past Suicide Attempt, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Richie wants another baby





	Lets Make A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 - Breeding
> 
> The smut in this is mild...sorry

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ve been putting a lot of thought into it.”

“Richie, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I don’t think you’re ready…”

“Don’t, Eds. Just don’t.”

Eddie gives him a sad smile, and Richie’s hopes falter. He should  
had known Eddie would have a problem with it. After what happened with the twins, he can’t really blame them. Still, Richie felt hurt and anger.

“Richie, babe, I’m sorry. It’s just...I don’t want to take a chance like last time,” Eddie reaches out for him, but Richie moves away.

“I’m tired of all of you treating me like I’m a delicate flower that will break if I even think about having more children. I get it, I really do, last time was scary, but I thought we had moved past that.”

“Richie, you tired to kill yourself. That isn’t something we can just move past.”

Richie’s on the verge of tears now, his thumb absently rubbing across the scar on his right wrist. He hates himself now, for thinking that his alpha would be supportive, getting his hopes up only to be told no. He runs out of the room then, wanting to be alone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill finds him curled up in bed an hour later, tears still streaming down his face. He doesn’t bother to greet the alpha as he walks in, not really wanting to be around anyone right now. The bed dips, and a warm weight is behind him. A strong arm wrapped around his middle, pulling him closer. He doesn’t protest.

“Rumor around the house is that you’ve been talking about having another baby,” Bill nuzzles the back of his neck.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does, Richie.”

“Everyone is scared that the same thing will happen again, that i’ll go crazy and try to slit my wrists again,” Richie turns himself so he’s facing Bill, and looks at the alpha in the eye. “I’m not that weak Bill. Not anymore. I can handle having another baby.”

Bill runs his hand through his omega’s hair. “You were never weak, Richie. You were going through some bad stuff, but you pulled through. You’re the strongest person I know.”

Richie doesn’t know what to say. Fresh tears fall as he moves closer, now crying on his alpha’s chest. Bill holds him, not caring if his shirt gets soaked with tears. 

When the tears subsides, Richie finally speaks, voice hoarse from the crying, “Thank you.”

“I love you, Richie.”

“I love you too,” Richie begins to doze on his alpha’s chest, eyes closing as he listens to the steady breathing of the alpha. 

“You know, you told everyone in this house but me.”

Richie wakes, confused. “What?”

“About wanting another baby. You never told me.”

“Oh,” he hadn’t, though he had attended to. “I had planned on telling you after Eddie, because you were at work and everyone else was home. But after what Eddie said, I figured you would say the same thing.”

“I see,” Bill sets up, and beckons for Richie to set on his lap. He obliges, still confused. “Although I agree with Eddie, on the fact that the events that had occurred can’t just moved past, I do, however, disagree with the assessment that you aren’t ready to have another child.”

Richie looks at him, eyes wide with surprise, “Really?”

“You’re a great mother, Richie. And if you think you’re ready for another one, then I don’t see why we can’t make that happen.” 

Richie lets out a happy laugh, hugging his alpha, “Thank you, Bill! Thank you so much!”

“Of course, my love. Now, what do you say we make a baby?”

“Hell yeah.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Eddie finally comes up to bed that night, he finds the two still going at it. Richie is on his back, knees touching the omega’s chest as Bill thrusts into him. Richie’s hands are clasped tight onto his own legs, tight enough to leave bruises. They don't notice Eddie come in, not until the other alpha finally makes his presence known.

“Um, guys?”

Richie pushes the alpha off to him, who growls in protest, but Richie quickly reassures Bill, climbing onto his lp and thrusting back down onto the alpha’s cock. “Go away! We’re busy!”

“With what?” he’s expecting a cocky answer from Richie, or for Bill to smile at him and tells him to join them. 

“Making a baby.”

Eddie stares for a moment, not registering what the omega just said, not until he sees the cocky smile on Bill's face. He blushes red, knowing he’ll be in trouble later. He leaves the room, going to Stanley instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow will be the final piece to this amazing series! Happy Halloween's Eve everyone!


End file.
